yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/6
Arapça harfli ayet metni لِتُنذِرَ قَوْمًا مَّا أُنذِرَ آبَاؤُهُمْ فَهُمْ غَافِلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Li tünzira kavmem ma ünzira abaühüm fehüm ğafilun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-litünzira:Uyarsın diye (gönderdik) 2-gavmen:bir topluluğu 3-maünzira:uyarılmadığından 4-êbâühüm:babaları 5-fehüm ğâfilûn:habersiz olan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Korkutman için, ataları korkutulmamış topluluğu; onlardır gafil olanlar. Ali Bulaç Meali Babaları uyarılmamış, böylece kendileri de gafil kalmış bir kavmi uyarman için (gönderildin). Ahmet Varol Meali Ataları uyarılmamış bir kavmi uyarman için (gönderildin). Çünkü onlar gaflet içindedirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (5-6) Kur’an, ataları uyarılmamış, bu yüzden de gaflet içinde olan bir kavmi uyarman için mutlak güç sahibi, çok merhametli Allah tarafından indirilmiştir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (5-6) Kur’an, ataları uyarılmamış, bu yüzden de gaflet içinde olan bir kavmi uyarman için mutlak güç sahibi, çok merhametli Allah tarafından indirilmiştir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ataları uyarılmamış, bu yüzden kendileri de gaflet içinde kalmış bir toplumu uyarman için indirilmiştir. Edip Yüksel Meali Ataları uyarılmadığından tümüyle habersiz kalmış bir toplumu uyarman için... Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Babaları uyarılmamış olup gaflet içinde olan bir topluluğu uyarasın (vehameti haber veresin) diye. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) İnzar edesin: vehameti haber veresin diye bir kavme babalar inzar edilmedi de haberleri de yok gafiller Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tâ ki, bir kavmi korkutasın ki, onların ataları korkutulmamıştır. Artık onlar gâfil kimselerdir. Muhammed Esed ataları uyarılmamış ve bu nedenle kendileri (doğru ile eğrinin ne olduğundan) habersiz kalmış bulunan insanları uyarasın diye (sana indirilmiş olanın) (sayesinde). Suat Yıldırım (5-6) O, azîz ve rahîmden indirilen bir tenzil olup, ataları uyarılmamış, hâliyle, kendileri de gaflette giden, bir topluluğu uyarmak için gönderilmişsin. Süleyman Ateş Meali Babaları uyarılmamış, bu yüzden kendileri de gaflet içinde kalmış bir toplumu uyarman için (seni gönderdik). Şaban Piriş Meali Ataları uyarılmadığı için gafil bir toplumu uyarman için. Ümit Şimşek Meali Tâ ki, ataları uyarılmadığı için haktan habersiz kalmış bir toplumu uyarasın Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Babaları uyarılmamış, tam gaflet içinde bir toplumu uyarman için gönderildin. Yusuf Ali (English) In order that thou mayest admonish a people, whose fathers had received no admonition, and who therefore remain heedless (of the Signs of Allah). M. Pickthall (English) That thou mayst warn a folk whose fathers were not warned, so they are heedless. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 5-6 bir arada Muhammed Esed Tefsiri ataları uyarılmamış ve bu nedenle kendileri ile eğrinin ne olduğundan habersiz kalmış bulunan (4) insanları uyarasın diye indirilmiş olanın (sayesinde). 4 - Karş. 6:131-132. Bu ifadenin daha geniş yorumuyla "atalar", bir toplumun kültürel geçmişini anlatan bir mecaz olarak görülebilir: bu sebeple "atalar"ının "uyarılmamış" olmalarından (yani şeytana karşı) söz edilmesi, doğru ahlakî değerlerden uzaklaşmış olan halkın devraldığı etik mirasın çürümüşlüğüne işarettir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 6. Tâki, bir kavmi korkutasın ki, onların ataları korkutulmamıştır. Artık onlar gafil kimselerdir. 6. Evet.. Ey Peygamberlerin Sonuncusu!. 0 hikmetli Kur'an Allah tarafından sana ihsan buyurulmuştur. (Tâki bir kavmi) 0 apaçık kitabın hükmlerini tebliğ ederek (korkutasın ki, onların ataları korkutulmamıştır) o atalar fetret zamanında yaşamışlar, dinî tebliğlerden mahrum kalmışlar, kendilerine Peygamberler gönderilmemiş, dine muhalif hareketlerinin korkunç neticeleri kendilerine ihtar edilmemiş idi. 0 atalar, Hz. Isa ile Resûl-i Ekrem arasındaki asırlarda yaşamış olan cahil kimseler bulunuyorlar idi. (Onlar gafil kimselerdir) Gerek Peygamber zamanındaki kavimler ve gerek onların ataları gaflet içinde kalmış, hakiki istikbâllerini düşünmekten mahrum bulunmuş şahıslardır.